Room for Three
by Infinite Inficio
Summary: [ShikaSaku] Shikamaru hated moving, but he hated helping others move even more. [Written for Naruto Wishlist]


If there was one thing Shikamaru hated, it was moving.

He was the kind of guy who liked stability— if nothing is out of order, everything is fine, right?

That's right; Shikamaru liked stability, and _moving_ wasn't the epitome of stability at all.

(That, and it's too troublesome to have to move all your belongings somewhere else.)

Maybe the prospect of finally moving out on your own and living as an adult might be exciting to some. It _was_, for him, to some extent, because that would mean he could finally escape his mother's troublesome whining.

He would keep telling himself that he wouldn't miss her at all, but he knew it was untrue.

Most times, anyway.

Even so, moving out wasn't all that thrilling; after he weighed the advantages and disadvantages, the gains only _slightly_ outweighed the losses.

'Shikamaru,' his father started. 'Make sure to come back every Wednesday to clean up the farm.'

So he managed to leave everything behind, except his chores. How troublesome.

(Not only that, his mother would visit him every Tuesday to remind him of his weekly task, and scold him non-stop, claiming that it was her way of showing that she cared about him.)

In conclusion: he hated moving.

But if there was one thing Shikamaru hated _more_ than moving (excluding women, chores and generally troublesome things), it was _someone else_ moving.

Especially when that someone else is a woman (a particularly troublesome one, in fact), giving you chores concerning generally troublesome things.

'Shikamaru! I told you not to put it there!'

'…' He knew that he claimed men were supposed to help and protect women, but she was pushing it.

Really, _really_ pushing it.

Shikamaru sighed. 'I knew that something fishy was going on when the Fifth postponed my mission.'

'Isn't she the best?'

'… No…'

She bonked him on the head (fortunately, without inputting chakra into her fist first).

'Don't speak so badly of Tsunade-shishou!'

Shikamaru swore Sakura was just looking for an excuse to hit him, just like his mother was just trying to find a reason to tell him off about his laziness.

He looked around the room; Sakura's new apartment wasn't exactly the prettiest in the village… but it wasn't as bad as some others he had seen (his, for example).

'Just because you're the Hokage's golden child…'

Sakura tried her hardest not to smirk, and failed miserably.

'Ha. I know, Shikamaru.'

'Don't be so proud of it. It's called favouritism.'

'It's just funny seeing you getting jealous of it.'

'Not jealous… just annoyed, because instead of a diplomatic mission, I have to help you unpack your belongings, _and_ I don't get paid for it.'

'…'

'This is just as troublesome as going to Sunagakure.'

'Can't you stop whining about how you can't see the lovely Temari-san and help me unpack instead, Shikamaru?'

Sakura sighed. 'How troublesome.'

'_She_ isn't all that lovely… and that was _my_ line.'

'You never copyrighted it. Why are whining even more than usual, anyway?'

'… I hate moving.'

'You're not moving.'

'I hate other people moving even more.'

'Shikamaru… There's nobody else available! I thought that since we used to be classmates, you would be a bit nicer!'

'… When we worked on that worksheet together, you were too proud to let me not do any work, but frequently called me an idiot, anyway. Afterwards, you proceeded to brag about your perfect mark to Uchiha Sasuke even though I ended up doing most of the calculations.'

Sakura gaped at the fact that he remembered that far back, before quickly regaining her composure.

'I didn't mean it! Your marks were even lower than Naruto's, so I… assumed that your level of intellect was… umm… yeah. But now I know you're an awesome genius!'

'…'

'You're a fabulous strategist!' she praised.

'…' Now _he_ knew why she was the Hokage's favourite.

'You're really nice and gentlemanly as well!'

'…' She was being an annoying, troublesome suck-up (just like with Iruka-sensei and about every other teacher in the Academy).

'Please, Shikamaru!' she pleaded with a look to be pitied.

What an _ass-kisser_!

Shikamaru cleared his throat, about to speak his mind.

'… I'll help you.'

_Maybe_ she was being a cheap faker.

But it worked.

* * *

'We're almost finished!' Sakura cheered.

'I think my back-'

'I'm so tired!'

'My back-'

'Just be quiet, Shikamaru.'

Annoyed, Shikamaru rebutted.

'I did most of the work.'

Sakura grinned nervously.

'Okay, maybe you _did_ work with more cardboard boxes than I did…'

Shikamaru lifted an eyebrow.

'Okay- you did most of it. Happy?'

'There's one last box, you know, and my back-'

'I would've unpacked it even if you hadn't whined!' Sakura huffed,

Sakura quickly formed hand seals.

'Geez, why did you have to use seals on the boxes, anyway? You made me waste my chakra by unsealing them.'

'But I conserved money by not buying tape.'

'Cheapskate.'

'I know.'

Sakura opened the cardboard box, and froze.

'What is it?' Shikamaru asked lazily.

'It's… nothing. It's just a photo of… my genin team.'

'…'

Shikamaru always knew that the broken team was a touchy subject for Sakura (an innocent genin found out the hard way after making a particularly blunt comment about Naruto), it was obvious.

But he didn't expect her to stare hard at the photo, clenching it so tightly that she might break the frame.

He sighed.

'Shikamaru,' she suddenly spoke. 'Let's go take a break to that restaurant I showed you. They make great tempura!'

Apparently, Sakura's fake cheeriness was even more frightening to him than how she stared at the picture (and at least twice as troublesome), so he answered what he thought was best.

'Okay.'

'I want to see them, you know.'

'Sasuke and Naruto?'

She nodded in reply.

Shikamaru, staring at Sakura's untouched tempura, spoke, 'Sasuke is still in the village, but you never approached him.'

Sakura laughed nervously. 'I'm not on very good terms with him.'

'Still?'

She nodded once more.

'…'

'…'

'They love you,' Shikamaru commented in a casual tone.

'…' She gritted her teeth.

'Both of them,' he added.

'…' Sakura clenched her fists tightly- was he trying to aggravate her?

'The tempura's untouched…'

Sakura didn't reply.

Sakura was silent for a shorter time span than he predicted; nevertheless, it _was_ a few minutes long (though he had expected her to punch him in that span of time).

'Shikamaru…'

'…'

'What makes you think that… they love me?'

Shikamaru pondered on what he should tell her.

'I can tell,' he said sheepishly.

'Yeah, if you call suddenly returning to the village with a family at 19, and suddenly leaving the village to train… again, without informing your closest friends signs of love.'

'He didn't want to use you. We both know that Sasuke's only using her to revive his clan, however much you try to ignore it.'

Shikamaru eyed his own tempura, and plopped a piece into his mouth.

The tempura was great, but the mood wasn't encouraging any of them to enjoy restaurant cuisines.

'I'm still jealous of her, though.'

'…'

'…'

'I guess you still have the little girl's dream of becoming an Uchiha in you.'

Sakura laughed again. 'That's true…'

'…'

'…'

'How about Naruto?'

'… I don't know.'

Shikamaru continued to gaze inquisitively at her, but questioned no further.

'I guess I miss him.'

'It wouldn't be normal if you didn't. He is one of your closest friends.'

'But sometimes… I can't help but hate him… for leaving the village.'

'…'

'For leaving _me_…'

'…'

Sakura sighed. 'I'm just being selfish now.'

'…'

Her hand reached out to the tempura, but she hesitated, and her tempura was yet to be eaten.

'Do you… love them?'

She concentrated on her tempura, as if trying to block him out of her sight.

She opened her mouth- this time, she gave a vocal answer.

'Yes.'

Shikamaru stood up.

'That's fine, then.'

'…'

'But… I don't think I can help you move.'

'Shikamaru, I-'

He shoved a part of his recent mission's payment into her hand.

'Here's the money for the tempura. It's troublesome, but… women aren't supposed to pay, you know.'

'I can't help you move when you've plastered yourself to your team already.'

'…' She looked down, as if ashamed for not disagreeing with him.

'Sorry,' he apologised, and walked out.

Sakura got up from her seat to follow suit.

A waiter nervously stood in front of her.

'Umm… Miss, your tempura… Do you-'

She shook her head.

'But… you barely touched your food, so-'

'Take the money.'

'Miss-'

'I said, _take it_.'

Before the man was able to answer, she exited the restaurant, feeling as low as ever.

* * *

Shikamaru felt like dying now (preferably, in a quick, painless way, to save all the trouble).

He finally realised what he just did.

He made too much drama, and they are unnecessarily _troublesome_.

Although panicked inside, he managed to keep his exterior calm and collected.

Now he needed to talk to her, which, if not done correctly, would be highly troublesome (not to mention he could be facing pure and utter humiliation).

Sakura was _right there_; if he stopped hiding behind the wall, he could just wave to her and they can be happy friends again!

He cleared his throat, and revealed himself.

'Um,' he commented, lacking anything intelligent to say.

'Oh.'

She froze, only to force a _friendly_ smile afterwards.

'Hello, Shikamaru,' she greeted in a careful tone, as if skipping on stepping stones, trying not to fall off.

'Hey,' he started.

'…'

'Sorry about what I said in the restaurant.'

'Umm… no worries, I guess?'

'I can't help you move, but I can help you… unpack.'

Her eyes widened slightly, before she gave a genuine grin.

'If you're that willing, Shikamaru… How could I refuse?'

'Moving is still troublesome, though.'

Sakura had to stop herself from smiling.

'Shikamaru!'

He smiled (though it looked more twisted than hers), after he gave up trying to regain his lazy composure.

Maybe he _was_ able to help her move on, after all.


End file.
